


Проклятие / The Curse

by Smalta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animalistic, Biting, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Secret Identity, Soulmates, Submission, Sweet Ben Solo, True Love, True Mates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalta/pseuds/Smalta
Summary: Снова наступили эти дни, и Рей, как и следовало ожидать, проснулась крайне раздражённой и голодной. Ее милый парень Бен Соло предлагает отвезти ее на выходные в свой домик, чтобы как следует о ней позаботиться. Но что он подумает, когда увидит ее настоящую?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Проклятие / The Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097631) by [NewerConstellations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewerConstellations/pseuds/NewerConstellations). 



> Исходник на перевод: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9170145

Снова наступили эти дни, и Рей, как и следовало ожидать, чувствовала себя просто ужасно. Когда она проснулась раздражённой и полностью покрытой потом, то ей даже не нужен был календарь, чтобы знать причину. Пару дней _до_ – всегда самые ужасные.

Она сидела в своём кабинете, проглатывая одну M&Ms за другой и испытывая к себе необъятную жалость. Рей неотрывно пялилась на таблицу уже добрую часть дня и прекрасно понимала, что такое времяпрепровождение совсем не способствовало уменьшению ее головной боли. По отправил ей ещё один раздражающий е-мейл, содержащий в себе целых три проектных запроса. Рей закатила глаза. Она не была уверена, чего ей хотелось больше – закричать или заплакать, а может, и то, и другое одновременно. Ее агрессивность вспыхнула, и она уже представляла все те места, в которые она спрячет тело По после неизбежного убийства на рабочем месте. Вскоре воображение переметнулось к толстому, смачному бургеру и шоколадному милкшейку. _Боже, она ненавидит свой цикл._ Она же похожа на монстра. 

Долгожданные пять часов все никак не наступали. Все, чего она хочет, так это пойти домой, свернуться калачиком на кровати со своей электрогрелкой и котом… или, возможно, с кем-нибудь другим. 

Она взяла телефон и занесла палец над иконкой Бена. На неё в ответ смотрела его широкая улыбка – красивая и очаровательная. Он идеальный парень – внимательный, милый и невероятно понимающий. Они встречаются всего пять месяцев, и что бы между ними не происходило, оно развивается довольно-таки быстро. На самом деле, так быстро, что это иногда ее пугает. 

Ладно, ужасает. И, если быть честной, она в полном _ужасе._

\------

Рей Ниима выросла покинутой и беспризорной, она была тем приемным ребенком, который мог рассчитывать только на себя. И поэтому, чтобы выжить в этом несправедливом мире, она окружила себя высоченными стенами. 

После того, как она встретила Бена Соло, все резко изменилось. Перед ней открылся совершенно иной мир, полный любви и поддержки. Теперь ей не приходилось постоянно бояться или находиться в состоянии повышенной тревожности. Со временем она научилась быть более открытой и позволила Бену войти в ее жизнь, но это было так страшно. Она будто прыгнула с отвесной скалы в неизведанную пропасть. 

Невероятно, но Рей доверилась Бену и позволила себя поймать его сильными руками. Она никогда не забудет тот день, когда она поняла, что он был тем единственным. 

В тот день на дворе стояла прекрасная осенняя ночь. Бен провожал ее домой после ужина в яркое полнолуние. Когда они подошли к дому, он ласково заправил выбившийся волос за ее ушко. В его тёплых, карих глазах отражалась яркая луна, и в мгновение между ними будто пробежала искра внезапного осознания, будто магический всплеск. Их связь – электрический шок, сердце Рей забилось в бешеном ритме, а дыхание – ускорилось. 

Рей видела это в его глазах. Он был таким же голодным, как и она. 

Тот тайный страх, который всегда висел за плечами тяжким грузом – что ее никто не способен понять, что никто не сможет принять ее истинное «Я» – отражался в его нежных, израненных глазах. Бен тоже это чувствовал.

Он прямо там опустился перед ней на колено и крепко сжал ее руки, пока задавал ей самый важный вопрос в их жизнях. 

Она сказала «да». Рей до этого момента никогда не верила в родственные души.

\------

Рей откинула всякие сомнения и попыталась успокоить разбушевавшееся волнение, будучи не совсем уверенной, как Бен воспримет ее текущее настроение. Рей прекрасно понимала, что в такие моменты она не лучший собеседник и компаньон. Она знала, что боязнь доверия по-прежнему давала о себе знать, особенно в те моменты, когда ей приходилось демонстрировать уязвимость. Рей надеется, что Бен готов. 

Он моментально ответил на телефонный звонок.

– Эй, малышка, – его хриплый голос сразу ее успокоил, но также потянул за ослабленную струну, сдерживавшую воедино все эмоции. Рей неожиданно размякла, ее нижняя губа мелко задрожала. 

– Бен… – зарыдала она. Черт, откуда взялись эти слезы? Он ведь подумает, что она приставучая дурочка. 

Вместо раздражения его голос наполнился волнением. 

– Что случилась? Все в порядке? 

– Да, да, – всхлипнула она, вытирая пальцем нос, – я просто такая эмоциональная, – Рей нереально смущалась, но она обязана ему рассказать. 

– Это время… оно наступило. 

– Ох, милая. Тебе плохо?

– Угу. Чувствую себя ужасно.

Какое же облегчение поделиться с кем-то своими терзаниями. Боль никуда не ушла, но теперь она не так давила на мозг. 

– Моя голова просто убивает меня, и я такая раздражённая. 

– Ты пила воду? Говорят, это помогает. 

– Да, пила.

– Без кофеина, верно? Он только похерит твои гормоны. 

Бен конечно такая мамочка, даже несмотря на то, что он сложен как гризли. Он и вправду любит о ней заботиться, и Рей за это его очень любила. 

– Никакого кофе, лишь немного шоколада. 

Бен прочистил горло. 

– Разве это… эм, не рано? Не то что бы я что-то отслеживаю и все такое, это было бы… мм, странно?

Рей улыбнулась. Конечно, он настроен на ее цикл. Чем дольше они вместе, тем больше он узнает о ее теле. 

– Он всегда был нерегулярным. Такой же, как и я.

Живот громко заурчал, и Рей с уверенностью могла сказать, что Бен это услышал через весь город. 

– Боже, я умираю с голоду. Я могу слопать целую лошадь.

Кажется, на том конце телефона громко захлопнулась книга. 

– Ладно, решено. Я приеду за тобой. Отпрошусь с работы и накормлю тебя как следует. 

По позвоночнику пробежала волна возбуждения, смешиваясь с нарастающим ощущением счастья. 

– Все в порядке, ты не обязан. У тебя наверно куча дел, требующих внимания.

Рей в тайне испытала просто неописуемое облегчение. 

– Я совсем не хочу портить твой день.

– Мой день станет только лучше, если я проведу его в заботе о тебе. Давай, звони По, – на заднем фоне звякнули ключи, – мы можем отправиться в мой домик. Немного горного воздуха, и все будет замечательно. 

Рей всё ещё очень волновалась, не зная, справится ли он с ней в ее худшем состоянии. 

– Бен, не думаю, что буду самой лучшей компанией. 

– Не говори ерунды. Я уже в пути, – отрезал он. 

Ее подбородок задрожал. Никто никогда так рьяно не пытался о ней заботиться. Ее сердце заныло. 

– Спасибо. Люблю тебя. 

– Люблю тебя больше.

\------

Часом позже Бен повернул на шоссе, выезжая из города. Ее дорожная сумка была собрана наспех и закинута на заднее сиденье внедорожника. Дома Рей оставила дополнительную миску для кота. Сейчас их только двое. 

Бен потянулся своей большой рукой через консоль, обхватывая ее ладошку. Ее приятная тяжесть и жар очень успокаивали. Бен улыбнулся, и у его глаз возникли маленькие морщинки. На секунду его взгляд остановился на губах Рей. Его палец нежно поглаживал тыльную сторону ее кисти. 

– Поспи, сладенькая. Ты даже не успеешь проснуться, а мы уже приедем. 

Рей кивнула, посильнее укутываясь в его кожаный пиджак. Ткань ощущалась до уюта теплой и пахла его одеколоном и костром. Склонив голову на бок, она помассировала виски подушечками пальцев. Что она сделала, чтобы заслужить его? 

Оставив город позади, Рей окунулась в безмятежный сон, чувствуя себя абсолютно счастливой и любимой.

\------

Ее разбудил хруст сыпучего щебня под шинами. Бен свернул с шоссе на проселочную дорогу, которая петляла промеж холмов. За окном было темным-темно. Рей не могла поверить, что она умудрилась проспать так долго, они почти приехали. 

Домик принадлежал семье Бена на протяжении многих поколений. Уютно расположенный вокруг сосен, он с одной стороны примыкал к рядом бегущей речушке, а со второй – чистому, ледниковому озеру. Он находился совсем недалеко от цивилизованного мира, но его одиночное расположение оставляло достаточно места для приватности. 

Бен рассказал ей, что стал частым гостем в этом месте после того, как переступил подростковый возраст. Половое созревание не жалело никого, но с Беном было все в разы сложнее. Он стал угрюмым и спорил со всеми направо и налево, его приводило в бешенство всякое изменение в его теле. Короче говоря, от его норова страдал весь мир. Ему требовался хоть какой-то выход этой кипящей ярости. Пешие прогулки, походы в далёкие места с палаткой, рыбная ловля и особенно охота помогли отыскать покой и баланс. Она знала, как для него важно, что она теперь разделяет с ним такое уютное место. 

Бен припарковал внедорожник около боковой двери и принялся выгружать все привезённые вещи. Рей ступила на крытую веранду и потянулась. Она слышала стрекотание и жужжание ночных насекомых, доносившихся из леса, слышала, как сквозь листву раздавался еле слышимый шепот ветра. На небе сияли звёзды, и можно было увидеть, как они выглядывали сквозь пробелы в лесном куполе. 

Рей окунулась в нежную волну мира и покоя. Воздух в этом месте и вправду чище. Она больше не ощущала былого напряжения, они здесь совсем одни и это казалось таким… успокаивающим. Никто их не потревожит и не помешает. 

Бен обхватил ее талию своими сильными руками и, чмокнув в висок, примостил подбородок на ее плече. 

– Я приготовлю нам немного сосисок с луком, как тебе?

Рей сжала его руки, и Бен обхватил ее сильнее. Его предплечья, скрытые фланелевой тканью, были полностью извиты мышцами. Глубоко в душе он абсолютно и бесповоротно горный человек. Этот домик – его естественная среда обитания. 

– Просто потрясающе, – ответила она. 

– Почему бы тебе не принять горячую ванну, пока я буду готовить? Она поможет тебе расслабиться. 

– Хорошая идея.

Она быстро клюнула Бена в щеку, и его мягкая щетина защекотала ей губы. 

Рей вытащила из ящика пузырьки для ванной. Бен подал бокал белого вина – достаточного, чтобы снять напряжение – и поставил его на край ванной. Погрузившись в воду, Рей завязала волосы на макушке в свободный хвостик. Температура просто божественная.

Где-то на кухне белым шумом отдавалось копошение Бена, старательно моющего сковородки. Прикрыв глаза, Рей прислонилась головой о холодный кафель. Вино помогло – голова склонилась на бок.

\------

– Малышка, ужин готов. 

Изумительный запах пробрался через прикрытую дверь, и Рей растерянно моргнула. Находясь будто в тумане, она облизала губы. Громко заурчавший живот дал о себе знать. Должно быть, она снова уснула. И чего она сегодня такая сонная?

Вода была уже не такой теплой, и Рей поёжилась, чувствуя, как былое тепло потихоньку покидает тело.

– Иду! – закричала в ответ Рей.

Она насухо вытерлась и залезла в свободные фланелевые штаны и в одну из огромных толстовок Бена. Он как раз зажёг две свечи, когда Рей подошла к обеденному столу. Как он может быть настолько идеальным?

– Как себя чувствуешь? – спросил он с лёгкой улыбкой на губах.

– Все хорошо. Ванна однозначно помогла. 

Живот начал ныть, и она знала, что голод был лишь одной из возможных причин. 

– Отлично, – ответил он, подливая Рей ещё вина. Возможно, ей не следует так увлекаться алкоголем, но напиток такой вкусный и чрезвычайно ее расслаблял. Ей можно. Они сели за стол и начали ужинать. 

– Почему бы нам сегодня пораньше не пойти в постель и расслабиться?

– Угу, ты, как всегда, знаешь, что предложить, – кивнула Рей.

– Тем более, тебе следует сохранить энергию для завтрашней охоты, – улыбнулся он.

– Завтра? Ты уверен? Не думаю, что я готова, – ответила Рей, скептический выгибая бровь. 

Бен медленно опустил вилку. 

– Дорогая, конечно ты готова. Ничего плохого не произойдет, я прослежу за этим. Ты же знаешь, я с тобой, не волнуйся. 

– Я просто… – покраснела она, – городская девчонка, знаешь. И ничего не понимаю в лесах.

Бен в ответ лишь игриво ей подмигнул.

– Ну, для этого у тебя есть я, – сказал он и медленно откусил кусок колбасы, – я замечательный учитель.

Рей закатила глаза и улыбнулась. 

– Ладно, посмотрим, как буду себя чувствовать утром.

Поужинав, она помогла Бену отнести грязные тарелки на кухню. Ее живот был таким полным, но она по-прежнему ощущала внутри ту тянущую пустоту. Наверно, это самая ужасная часть ее неопределённого состояния. Рей просто желала свернуться под одеялом, обнять Бена и почувствовать приятную тяжесть его тела. 

Она как раз натирала в раковине сковородку, когда внезапно ощутила, что Бен подошел к ней сзади. Он был словно большая горячая тень. Его массивные ладони веером сомкнулись на ее животе и начали выводить на нем круговые движения. Прикосновения Бена – нежные, собственнические, но также безгранично ласковые. Спазмы внизу живота потихоньку напоминали о своём присутствии, но прикосновения его ладоней оказались словно бальзам на душу. 

Его тёплое дыхание обожгло ее ушко. 

– Ну, что скажешь теперь, когда твой живот наполнен едой?

– Отлично. Ты замечательный, – ответила Рей, нежно обхватив его лицо ладонью.

– Я знаю, что моей женщине нравится мясо. 

Бен дразнил ее, но его слова все равно разожгли искру. Иногда в дни _перед,_ она бывала чересчур… м-м, возбуждённой. Рей прижалась ягодицами к его паху и хитро улыбнулась, наслаждаясь, как он в ответ резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы. 

– Хм-м, очень нравится. Думаю, ещё чуточку мяса не помешает. 

– Боже, малышка, – застонал он, крепко сжимая ее тело своими руками, – я думал, тебе нехорошо?

– Не сейчас. Иногда я становлюсь голоднее… во всех смыслах. 

Бен прыснул и неожиданно поднял ее на руки, словно невесту. Она закричала и бросила губку, обхватывая его за шею руками. 

– Тогда позволь накормить тебя во всех смыслах.

Бен понес ее в спальную комнату, аккуратно опуская на мягкую постель. Он устроился на коленях прямо между ее ног и, пока она пыталась убрать с его лица непослушные волосы, потянул вниз фланелевые штаны. Он стянул их с бёдер, оставив Рей лишь в одной толстовке и кружевных трусиках.

Его темные глаза хитро сверкнули. 

– Как думаешь, она не против, если я с ней... поздороваюсь?

Она кивнула и прикусила губу. Бен прижался в поцелуе к нежной коже тазовых косточек. От ощущения его влажных губ на теле Рей мелко задрожала и покрылась мурашками. Она до боли хотела почувствовать на себе его рот.

Бен оставил нежный поцелуй прямо под пупком и затем направился вниз к кромке ее трусиков. Его горячее дыхание опалило ее киску даже через кружево. Он поднял ее бёдра и закинул их на плечи, чтобы поудобнее умоститься между стройных ножек. Взглянув на Рей украдкой, он выгнул брови в вопросительном жесте, будто ожидая ответа, и припал к узкой щёлочке ртом, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией.

Внутри неё будто взорвался фейерверк. Рей выгнула спину, раскрывая рот в безмолвном крике. Ее возбуждение невероятно быстро сменилось отчаянным желанием. Будто его рот надавил на газ, и она разогналась без малейшего предупреждения. 

– О-ох, – простонал она. 

Рей такая чувствительная, и она отчётливо ощущала жар его дыхания, давление пальцев на своих бёдрах, вырисовывавшие мелкие кружки на бархатной коже, и собственное сердцебиение. Тело будто горело изнутри. Его было так мало – она хотела чувствовать, трогать и пробовать его одновременно. 

Толстый палец сдвинул белье в сторону, и его язык стремительно окунулся в ее мокрое местечко. С первым прикосновением к влажной коже Рей вскинула бёдра и захныкала. 

– О боже, Бен, – простонал она, запустив пальцы в его густые волосы. 

Она взглянула вниз, и он даже не моргнул, а все так же продолжал внимательно следить за ее реакцией. Его рот намертво припал к ее киске, и Рей распахнула бёдра пошире. 

Ноги Рей начали подрагивать уже спустя пару минут его волшебных движений языком. Она облизала свои губы, чувствуя, как неутолимый голод пульсирует сквозь каждую клеточку организма. _Этого недостаточно_. Ей нужно больше. Рей грубо потянула его за волосы и оторвала от себя. Бен недовольно заворчал, и она начала извиваться, когда ощутила, что его руки прижали ее бёдра к кровати, в попытке удержать ее на месте.

– Поднимись, иди сюда, – выдохнула она, – хочу тебя в своём рту.

Бен резко отпрянул и прошептал сквозь ее влажную кожу:

– Бля, малышка, повтори.

Рей чуть не зарычала. Ее изменчивое настроение легко перешло в состояние агрессии. Она так раздражена, что Бен не спешит давать ей то, чего она так страстно желает. Ее эмоции находились на таком высоком пике, что она еле сдерживала их под контролем. Рей потерялась в этой всепоглощающей жажде. 

Рей оперлась на локти, чтобы смерить его пристальным взглядом. 

– Бен, я так сильно хочу твой член в моем рту, – сказала она, – пожалуйста, дай мне его. Я так сильно его хочу. 

Он взглянул на неё слегка ошарашенно – широко раскрыв глаза и приоткрыв губы. Щетина на его подбородке вся блестела от ее бесстыдных выделений. Он быстро пришел в себя, поднялся и принялся расстёгивать джинсы, откидывая их на пол вместе с нижним бельем. Рей не дала ему времени даже расстегнуть рубашку, как в мгновение ока поддалась вперёд и сомкнула пальцы на его толстом члене. Из его горла вырвался удушливый звук, когда она грубо поднесла его к губам. 

– Твою мать, – выругался он, ощутив, как Рей вобрала толстую головку в горячий рот. Он чуть поддался вперёд, чтобы перегнуться через неё и упереться руками об кровать. – Малышка, притормози.

Рей не могла. Она застонала вокруг него, полностью потерявшись в нахлынувших чувствах. Она посасывала и лизала его по всей длине, пока Бен пытался найти в себе силы сделать новый вдох. Спустя пару моментов, он зарычал и отстранил ее за плечи. Рей захныкала, и ее влажные губки попытались потянуться за его членом, но он быстро отполз и откинул ее на кровать. Бен переместил ее ноги так, что они могли без проблем одновременно наслаждаться друг другом. 

Бен заполз на матрац, и Рей снова вскарабкалась за его членом. Теперь она отсасывала прямо в такт его голодным прикосновениям губ к обнаженной щёлке. Она сильнее выгнула спину. Его язык промеж ее складочек и член во рту – все, что ей нужно. Глубокая, обжигающая жажда внутри неё отчасти насытилась. 

Она качнула бёдрами и смачно вобрала его в рот, пытаясь взять его настолько глубоко, насколько сможет. Разум померк, ею полностью завладела животная похоть. Она обхватила Бена рукой за задницу и с силой впилась в неё пальцами, пытаясь притянуть к себе как можно ближе. Бен недовольно зарычал под ней, когда она поднесла член к губам, пытаясь заставить его двигаться. Какая же она ненасытная. 

С его губ слетел судорожный вздох, и он резко отпрянул.

– Рей, милая, сбавь темп, – задыхаясь произнес он, целуя внутреннюю часть бедра, – мы никуда не спешим. 

Но Рей не слушала. Она уже перешагнула то место, где первый план занимал животный голод, отодвигая разум куда подальше. Ногти впились в его ягодицы, и она нетерпеливо задвигала бёдрами. Ей так хорошо, до безумия хорошо. Рей полностью покрылась потом и начала неистово извиваться, желая _больше, и больше, и только его_.

Бен почти взвыл, когда она вобрала его до самого основания. Ее нос защекотали завитки его живота. _Глубже, глубже_ , ей нужно больше. Он должен быть повсюду. И если она сможет его поглотить полностью, то она это сделает. Рей зарычала с членом во рту. 

Услышав этот звук, в голове Бена что-то щелкнуло. Будто он понял, о чем она думает. Он обвил руку вокруг ее горла и ощутимо сдавил. Это быстро лишило Рей воздуха, и она быстро освободила его, хватая ртом кислород. Бен отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на неё. 

Когда она встрепенулась, чтобы отползти подальше, он лишь сжал ее сильнее. Не так сильно, чтобы навредить, но достаточно, чтобы усмирить. Просто, чтобы продемонстрировать, кто тут главный. Рей широко распахнула глаза и встретилась с ним взглядом, хитро поблёскивавшим в тусклом свете. Бен наклонился к ней, тяжело дыша, его темные глаза усеялись крошечными золотистыми огнивами, которые танцевали в лунном свете. 

Рей вздрогнула, и он продолжил ее удерживать крепко, но нежно. Бен так внимательно всматривался в ее глаза, будто пытался отыскать какое-то решение. Рей неотрывно смотрела в ответ. 

Должно быть он нашел то, что искал, потому что уголок его рта изогнулся в широкий оскал. 

– Перевернись, – приказал он низким, опасным голосом.

Сердце Рей занялось в бешеном ритме и было заметно, как интенсивно поднимается и опускается ее грудная клетка. _Да_. Да, это то, чего она хочет. Она хочет, чтобы он доминировал. Как он узнал? Ей нужно _именно это_.

Бен разжал захват на горле и грубо стащил с неё свою толстовку. Он накрыл ладонью грудь – грубая кожа на мягкой – и она живо перевернулась на живот. Он от души шлёпнул ее по попке, чтобы заставить двигаться побыстрее. Рей ахнула от изумления и мгновенно перешла на хнычущий тон; удовольствие, вызванное контролем, заискрилось вдоль по позвоночнику. 

Когда она успела стать такой развратной? Бен шлёпнул ее по другой ягодице, и Рей захныкала, уткнувшись лицом в простыни. Она до бесстыдства намокла. 

– Это то, чего ты так хотела, малышка? 

_Шлепок_.

Рей быстро кивнула, прикусывая губу. _Дадада_.

– Так сильно хочешь быть наполненной. Я вижу, как сильно тебе это нужно. 

Рей снова застонала и выгнула спину, задирая попку, будто в доказательство своей нужды. Она словно подавала себя на блюдечке, склоняя голову ниже к кровати, умоляя завладеть ею. Его руки обхватили и сжали ее ягодицы, разминая и раскрывая плоть. Она даже не могла издать поощрительного звука – удовольствие полностью завладело голосом. 

_Но этого недостаточно. Больше_. Ей нужно, чтобы он оказался внутри неё, сейчас же. Рей в отчаянии завела назад руку, пытаясь притянуть его за бедро поближе. 

Бен шлёпнул ее по руке, плотно прижимая тело к матрацу. 

– Не двигайся. Будь хорошей девочкой. 

Она замотала головой, утопая в мягкой постели. Она не такая. Она не хорошая... она умирает с голоду и сейчас просто сойдёт с ума от неконтролируемого неистовства. Рей раздражённо зарычала. 

Бен чуть сместился, чтобы снять футболку, и забросил ее за кровать. Он забрался рукой под ее бедро, раскрывая шире, и умостился у ее ног. Нежные волоски на его бёдрах щекотали Рей кожу. И затем она почувствовала горячее, твердое прикосновение его члена вдоль нежных складочек. Он наконец-то пристроился к ней, но она была слишком нетерпеливой, чтобы ждать. Рей рыкнула и толкнулась назад. 

Сию же минуту его рот очутился на ее шее. Зубы слегка вошли в нежную кожу, усмиряя ее. Руками он крепко удерживал округлые бёдра. 

– Будь умничкой, – прошептал Бен.

Он любовно поцеловал ее кожу, сладкие губы и сладчайший язычок. От его прикосновения по коже пробежался табун мурашек. 

Бен укусил сильнее и двинул бёдрами в сильном, равномерном ритме. Рей вскрикнула в исступлении, ощутив, как его толстый, горячий член наполнял ее до краев, в то время, как его зубы крепко сжимали холку. Животное желание находиться в его подчинении, покориться его силе и позволить ему использовать ее тело, полностью завладело разумом.

Бен медленно вышел из ее киски и сразу же ворвался назад, и вскоре шлепки их разгорячённых тел эхом раздавались по всему домику. Он задал сильный, карающий ритм. 

Рей выгнулась навстречу, открываясь так, чтобы он смог глубже в неё проникнуть. Она скулила навстречу каждому горячему толчку; в том месте, где соединялись их тела, она была полностью липкой и влажной. Бен перенес вес на одну руку и неловко обхватил ее грудь. Он сжал мягкую плоть, перекатывая сосок между пальцами. 

– О боже, о боже, – закричала Рей, сжимаясь вокруг его члена. Она не могла держать свои глаза открытыми из-за переполняющих ощущений. Рей заполнена... После стольких лет неутолимой жажды, она наконец-то полностью заполнена. 

– Моя милая девочка, – простонал он, хватая губами воздух, – с этой маленькой горячей попкой. Я пиздец как люблю тебя.

Больше. Больше. Больше. Недостаточно, все ещё не достаточно.

– Прошу, больше! – заумоляла Рей.

И Бен послушался. Он сгрёб ее в охапку за руки и ноги и отступил от кровати. Он открыл ее бёдра шире, и затем его рука опустилась на спину, выгибая ее в изящной дуге. Он шлёпнул задницу, и Рей радостно запищала. 

– Я дам тебе больше.

Он снова вошёл в неё и начал трахать сильнее, заключая ее в объятия и встречаясь с ней бёдрами в звучных шлепках. Толстые пальцы опустились между ног Рей и закружились над ее клитором. 

Рей растаяла в стонах, затем в хныканье и утробном рыке. Ее глаза закрылись, волосы ниспадали вниз, и все вокруг исчезло, все, кроме этого. Идеальная наполненность. Принадлежность. Желание.

Бен выбивался в неё до тех пор, пока ее маленькое тело не сжалось вокруг его члена в мощном оргазме. Удовольствие возросло до всепоглощающего огня, и Рей завыла, когда напряжение наконец-то схлынуло. Её взор померк с тем, как она кончила одной мощной волной за другой. Бен незамедлительно последовал за ней и излился в ее киску с громкими стонами. Они рухнули на кровать и перекатились на спины, отчаянно хватая губами воздух. 

Бен натянул на потные тела простыню и притянул Рей к своей широкой, горячей груди. Горный воздух холодил липкую кожу. 

Рей уснула со стуком его сердца.

\------

За окном стояла кромешная тьма. Луна играла с облаками в прятки.

Рей проснулась от громко урчания живота, который напомнил ей о своей немалой прожорливости. Боже, как бы она хотела, чтобы этот момент поскорее настал, и эта агония наконец-то прекратилась. Но Рей не такая наивная, и она знала, что снова наступил один из тех ужасных дней. Оставив Бена в постели, она на цыпочках прокралась на кухню. Ей слишком жарко, чтобы заморачиваться такой глупостью, как одежда, и поэтому она решила и вовсе не надевать ее. Единственным источником света служила морозильная камера и почти полная луна, заглядывающая сквозь кухонное окно. 

Она начала рыскать в поисках чего-то вкусненького. Вытащив котомку восковой бумаги, Рей швырнула тяжёлую упаковку на стол. Она вонзилась в бумагу без всяких размышлений, голод вытеснил все разумные мысли. Влажное мясо холодным бруском лежало в ладонях, но Рей было все равно. Она вгрызлась в него, и по ее подбородку побежали соки. Даже до цикла она всегда ела как свинка. Рей с удовольствием обсосала каждый палец дочиста. Мясо оказалось твёрдым, и ей пришлось разорвать его с помощью своих острых зубов. 

Сырое мясо всегда жёстче, но стейк – другое дело. 

На кухне зажёгся свет, и Рей сжалась, часто моргая. Перед ней стоял Бен, одетый в шорты, он смотрел на неё, потирая всё ещё сонные глаза. 

С минуту он просто стоял и ничего не говорил. В руке он держал сырой бифштекс с косточкой. Настал момент истины. Вот она – в своей самой ужасной личине. Что он теперь подумает? Теперь, когда знает, какой тварью она стала. Каким отвратительным животным.

– Малышка, я же собирался завтра его пожарить на рашпере. Ты не могла чуточку подождать? 

Рей жалко захныкала.

– Бен, я так голодна. Ты же знаешь, какая я, прежде чем все начнется. 

– Сладенькая, знаю, но для этого я припас рыбу.

Она моргнула.

– Рыба?

Бен улыбнулся и подошёл к морозильной камере.

– Угу, я купил тебе тунец, тот, особой японской обработки. Ты же не думаешь, что я ещё не изучил твои излюбленные блюда? 

Бен закопался в самом дальнем углу морозилки и вытащил ещё одну упаковку. 

Направившись без всякого предупреждения к Рей, он мигом обвил своей широкой ладонью загривок и дёрнул назад голову, обнажая ее шейку. Рей инстинктивно зарычала, но Бен зарычал в ответ куда грознее. Ее нижняя губа начала яростно подрагивать, покрывая ровные, белые зубы. Бен наклонился ниже, целуя и посасывая ее темные красные губки. Рей застонала, когда он провел языком по кровяной дорожке, тянувшейся от подбородка до краешек рта. 

Ее руки обвили его талию. Бен пиздец какой идеальный. 

– Грязная девочка, – широко улыбаясь, с любовью промурлыкал Бен, шлёпнув ее по заднице. 

Рей вырвала упаковку и акулой вгрызлась в сырой тунец. 

– Не испорть аппетит перед завтрашним днём, милая. Оленина здесь просто чудесная. Когда попробуешь в первый раз свежее мясо, ты никогда более не вернёшься к магазинному дерьму. 

Она кивнула и облизала пальцы.

– В городе не такой уж и большой выбор. Все, что я мне удавалось поймать, так это бе́лок. 

Бен хмыкнул. – Тогда не могу дождаться того, когда смогу тебя вдоволь побаловать. Здесь просто чёртов пир.

Поглотив тунец, Рей обернула недоеденный стейк и положила его назад в морозилку. Пока она копошилась, Бен подошел к ней сзади и сильно сжал ее голую задницу. 

– Ты капец как вкусно выглядишь, я просто готов сожрать тебя.

– Попробуй, – она обернулась и куснула его за пухлую нижнюю губу, всасывая ее в свой рот, – слабо?

Рей провела своими длинными ногтями вниз по его груди, оставляя за собой красный след. Бен задрожал от удовольствия. 

Он наклонился и провел языком по метке на ее шее. Безусловно, она со временем пропадет, но опьяняющее ощущение того, что она принадлежит и покоряется только ему, никогда никуда не уйдет. Это незыблемое обещание, которое Бен дал той ночью на улице, окутанной лунным светом, когда они впервые увидели друг друга настоящими и осознали, что больше никогда в жизни не будут одиноки. Он взглянул ей в глаза и произнёс клятву: 

_Будь моей парой. Раздели со мной проклятие. Будь моей навсегда._

Бен отстранился, его тёплый взгляд встретился с ее глазами. Он одарил Рей дьявольской улыбкой.

– Даю пять минут. И я _не буду_ нежным.

Рей отступила, вытирая рот тыльной стороной руки. Она уже меняла свою форму. На ее загривке поднялись волосы и они разразились по всему позвоночнику, ногти переросли в когти, ее кости хрустнули, сместились, и она с рокотом упала на пол. 

– Хорошо, – сказала она, прежде чем ее голос трансформировался в рык. Рей ощетинилась, выпрыгнула из дома на четырех лапах и побежала в холодную, зябкую ночь.

– Будь осторожной в своих желаниях, милая, – сказал Бен. Его глаза первыми начали превращение. Золото полностью поглотило карий цвет, и он быстро избавился от шорт, чтобы не порвать их на кусочки во время трансформации. 

– Тебе следует бояться большого, серого... – слова уже растворились в утробном рыке, и он ворвался в темноту, следуя за ней.

\-----

Ветер веял сквозь деревья.

Рядом бурлил ручей, полный чистой холодной воды. 

Где-то вдали разнёсся парный вой. Эхо унесло звук от острых отвесных гор до бесконечных небесных высот. Но никого не оказалось поблизости, чтобы его услышать. 

Только они.


End file.
